This invention relates to educational apparatus, and more particularly to a system for utilizing interactive blocks to teach arithmetic.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system using interactive blocks corresponding to various arithmetic values, which blocks can be arrayed with a corresponding answer block only when the arithmetic statement made thereby is correct; and which is susceptible to mass production at relatively low cost.